villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Doctor Doom (Marvel Zombies)
Victor von Doom, also known as Doctor Doom, is a major antagonist in the 2005-2009 Marvel Zombies comic book metaseries, which takes place in an alternate version of the Marvel Universe, called Earth-2149, where all super-powered beings became infected by an extraterrestrial virus which transformed them into Zombies. She was one of the first heroes to be infected by the plague when confronting Sentry from Earth-91126. He is a supporting antagonist in the 2006 miniseries Marvel Zombies, a minor character in the 2007 one-shot Marvel Zombies: Dead-Days and the tritagonist of the 2007 miniseries Marvel Zombies Vs. Army of Darkness. Additionally, his Earth-21050 serves as a minor antagonist in Marvel Zombies: Evil Evolution. Biography Early life Little is known about Doctor Doom's life before the zombie plague occurs on Earth-2149, but it can be presumed is most likely the same as his Earth-616 counterpart. The Zombies Plague While fighting off against the zombies, Nick Fury goes to Latveria to try to get Doom on his side, but the monarch's supreme confidence refuses to join the resistance due to his mystical powers keeping Latveria safe from the plague. Attack on Castle Doomstadt Later, Ash Williams, Scarlet Witch, and Dazzler goes to Castle Doomstadt, but is seen being attacked by the zombified heroes, but Doom is able to manage to hold them off with his magical force-field. Enchantress was able to get through the castle. However, Doom captures her and held her prisoner. Doom grants across to Scarlet Witch and Dazzler, but has Ash in prison, being tired of his wise-cracks. Ash tries to point out that he doesn't need and he just needs the Necronomicon to stop the plague, but Doom tells him that the contagion is extraterrestrial, pan-dimensional, but not supernatural and has the latter thrown into the cells. While Ash destroys some of the Doombots to get to the Necronomicon, Doom makes an example to Scarlet Witch and Dazzler what happens to trespassers by launching a salvo of missiles at Goliath, who was trying to break into the castle. The missiles got stuck to the gigantic zombie and blow him apart. Once Doom finds Ash, he orders the Doombots to have Ash sent with "the others". Watching the monitors, Dazzler notices that there aren't any children or elderly, Doom tells them that everything has changed and plans to have them breed. However, he realized that the Marvel Zombies will descend upon Castle Doomstadt. Meanwhile, he offers Scarlet Witch and Dazzler hospitality. Scarlet Witch and Dazzler meet up with Ash and a zombified Enchantress. As Dazzler points out that Enchantress was a zombie, she clamped around the latter's finger, resulting in them being killed by Doom. The monarch then threatens Ash and Scarlet Witch, but is interrupted by one of his subordinates who tells him that the Zombified heroes broke through the castle and surrounded the countries and has come for the remaining survivors. Doom is capture by Zombified Beast and Mr. Fantastic while Scarlet Witch is being bitten by the zombified Punisher. Scarlet Witch uses her last moments to beg Ash to find the Necronomicon to stop all of this. After Ash finds the Necronomicon, he sees Doom survived the horde and sends the remaining survivors to another dimension. However, he is bitten, but fights the contagion to use the last of his humanity to save the survivors. Doom resists the hunger as he considers Ash to have allowed his revenge against Mr. Fantastic. As Ash escapes, Wolverine, Hulk, and Thing crash into the room, but Doom destroys the teleporter and tells them that there is nothing they can do, as he is being beaten by Thing. Galactus' Arrival When he is fully transformed into a zombie, Doom goes to New York meets up with another zombified supervillains. After the cosmic zombies finished working their secret weapon, they go back to Times Square, only to find a horde of zombified villains attacking Galactus, even managing to wear him down a bit. As they put in a few last minutes adjustments, they assemble around the device and fire right at the planet eater. The first blast visibly shakes the giant, the second blast causes him to crash down to the ground, sending the villains to run from the falling planet eater. Once Galactus was down, the villains rush back to him as they planned to devour the giant. However, they were stopped by their arch-enemies, as they said "Our kill, our feast!". A fight breaks between the cosmic zombies and the zombified super-villains. Unfortunately, he is killed by cosmic zombies. Quotes Gallery MarvelZombiesDoctorDoomEarth-2149.png|Doom as a zombie. RCO0151466530527.jpg|Doom showing Scarlet Witch and Dazzler what happen to the Fantastic Four. RCO010_w_1466530579.jpg|The zombified heroes invading Doom's castle. RCO011_1466530579.jpg|Doom being captured by Mr. Fantastic. RCO0171466530579.jpg|Doom destroying the dimension machine. MarvelZombiesRCO017.jpg|The zombified villains fighting Galactus. MarvelZombiesRCO022.jpg|The villains watching the blast hitting Galactus. MarvelZombiesRCO003.jpg|The villains running from the falling Galactus. MarvelZombiesRCO004.jpg|The villains trying to devour Galactus. MarvelZombiesRCO011.jpg|Doom's corpse seen on the ground. Trivia * He was created by Mark Millar and Greg Land. Category:Male Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Zombies Category:Cannibals Category:Tragic Category:Delusional Category:Supervillains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:Fighters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Successful Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Murderer Category:Gaolers Category:Trickster Category:Sophisticated Category:Lawful Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Destroyers Category:Monsters Category:Magic Category:Leader Category:Monarchs Category:Aristocrats Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Protective Category:Protagonists Category:On & Off Category:Twin/Clone Category:Control Freaks Category:Provoker Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Wealthy Category:Vengeful Category:Hypocrites Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Deceased